


(鄞剑) 死局 番外二 保证HE

by cat5102



Category: (鄞剑) 死局 番外二
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat5102/pseuds/cat5102





	(鄞剑) 死局 番外二 保证HE

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000136184 StartFragment:0000000466 EndFragment:0000136167

(番外二) 相守

  


时间线: 结局之后,又过了一年的时间.

  


天授六年 春

  


『滚!!.......』

  


低沉的嗓音,从紧咬的牙根冷冷窜出,带着冷漠威严的怒气充斥整座甘露殿.

  


时恩仍旧压低身子,大气也不敢喘一下,赶紧三步并作二步,从大殿内退了出来,他神情无奈,是一点办法也没有

『皇后娘娘你听见了吧! 不是奴才不帮忙,实在是自身难保了.』

  


『没关系! 这盅百合清酿就劳烦你拿进去了.』

  


『永娘咱们走吧!』

  


清婉柔和的嗓音,配上秀气俊宇的脸庞,乍看之下有点雌雄难辨,此人浑身上下透露着一股沉稳傲然的气势,他身穿一袭朱绛凤袍头戴九尾凤簪,正是全豊朝最尊贵的女人.

  


他是二年前嫁入宫中的顾氏,其真实身分是皇帝的表哥顾剑,更是大名鼎鼎的药王谷少谷主,世人知晓药王谷不收男徒,为此顾剑只能化作女儿身,分别施下两路金针缩改身形一改嗓音,以十五岁的年少模样行走江湖.

  


时恩微弯着身躯领着两侧的宫奴一同恭送皇后离去,看着远去的身影,他随即捧着娘娘交代的百合清酿缓步入殿,

看着振笔疾书的皇帝,时恩本想开口,没想到皇帝立马就问.

  


『表哥呢?』

  


『走了,他把这个交代给奴才...就离开了.』

  


『撤下去,朕不想喝....』

  


『怎么了? 现在谁是主子.』

  


『奴才知错了...奴才这就撤下去.』

  


时恩简直吓死了,他二话不说就往外头撤,心中不时叨念道,明明就很想见他,陛下干嘛装模作样的把人赶跑,这下可好,居然问我...人在哪里? 你们俩真的很麻烦,什么时侯才能和好,再这样下去,不只是我...整殿奴才都快被搞疯了...

  


两个时辰之后.

  


在春光明媚百花盛开的皇城内苑,皇帝正在一处花亭独自品茗,任由春风拂面...但此刻皇帝脸上的表情,犹如腊月寒雪一般,凝住四周的空气,一时间弥漫着天寒地冻的气息.

  


皇帝端起茶碗轻抿一口茶汤,他神态悠闲却遥望天际,搁下茶碗,任由手指敲点桌面,他越想越烦躁,索性迳行起身准备回到寝殿.

  


此时此刻,一阵微风袭来吹动衣袖,只见远处一抹白色的身影掠过树梢,千里御风纵身一跃,脚步凌空翩然而至.

站在皇帝眼前的是白衣胜雪的十五少年.

  


他一踏进亭内,就笑嘻嘻地说 『陛下好兴致,既然想品茗赏花,为何不带上臣妾呢? 臣妾泡茶的手艺,论起宫中上下是无人能及.』

  


皇帝冷冷地看了他一眼,随即旋身坐回石凳上,一句话也不说,又端起微凉的茶碗喝了一口.

  


知道皇帝还在气头上,顾剑烦躁的搔头,他心想百合清酿也送了几回,在甘露殿碰的软钉子更不下数十次,接下来该怎么办呢?

  


正当顾剑陷入沉思之际,李承鄞不时的窥探他,见他脸色一阵青一阵白的,竟有点不忍,他默默地叹了一口气,随意开口 『你来了,朕都说不想见你,你来做什么吗?』

  


李承鄞的声音不大不小,虽然他还是没给顾剑好脸色看,不过他总算是开口说话,顾剑愣了一会,欣喜若狂的凑到他的身旁 『你就别气我了,我是路上有事耽搁,才晚了一点时间回宫,我真的很挂念你,还快马加鞭连赶三日路程,你看一下,我的大腿根部都摩到发红了,你摸一下...』

  


顾剑不顾脸面作小伏低,委屈的拉着李承鄞的手就往下身去,吓得李承鄞赶紧抽回手,没好气的怒瞪他一眼 『别闹了!! 你可是皇后,如此放浪..是成何体统呢?』

  


此话一出,顾剑将他从石凳拉起,放肆的搂住他的腰际,磨蹭的他的胸膛,一时间,久未肌肤相亲的两人靠得很近,彼此能感受对方上升的体温,不只如此...顾剑身上的青草香气,混杂着他的汗水竟勾得李承鄞想入非非.

  


见他没有任何反应,顾剑抬头看了他一眼,却发觉他耳根发红,透露出此人的心思.

  


顾剑忍不住在心中窃笑,他知道李承鄞憋太多了,根本经不起任何拨撩,故意跟李承鄞贴得更近,深吸他身上昂贵的薰香味,语带轻挑 『你害羞什么吗? 你对我做的下流事,难道还少吗?』

  


『你...』

  


『哑口无言了吧! 既然你不看我的,换我看你的,可好?』顾剑的手顺势往下滑,落在灼热坚硬的下身.

  


李承鄞从来不知道顾剑会这么胆大妄为,他吓了一大跳,连忙推开他,接着气冲冲地说道 『顾剑你混帐阿!! 光天化日下,人来人往...你就不怕被人看见吗?』

  


顾剑一步步地走近他,语带蛊惑的说着 『有什么好怕的,不过舔它几口...我从未替你做到如此,你要不要试试..』

  


面对爱人的求欢,勾得李承鄞心痒难耐,不过他可是皇帝怎能白日宣淫呢? 思至此,他还是斥责顾剑的放肆 『你太无礼了,别以为你这么做,朕就会原谅你...』

  


退无可退,李承鄞抵着柱子被困在顾剑的怀里,顾剑踮起脚尖凑近他耳边,拨撩着他的情绪 『欲.拒.还.迎...李承鄞 我告诉你,过了这个村就没那个店了,你可要考虑清楚喔!』

  


亭外春风吹拂,亭内春色无限...

  


顾剑双膝跪下,埋入敞开的衣袍,吞吐那发胀的炽热,舌尖不断翻搅勃发泛泪的前端,听见李承鄞无法自持的喘息声,他故意加深力道,吸吮他的茎身,猝及难防的酥爽感,麻痹了他的脑袋,李承鄞咬紧牙根,崩溃的推着顾剑的肩膀 『顾..剑..嘶..朕记得没教过这些,你是跟谁学得...怎么会.』

  


顾剑松开嘴,双唇水亮难掩满满的色欲,他看了李承鄞一眼,碎念一句『问这么多做什么,你专心一点.』

  


一身白衣宛如处子,却甘心放纵自身服侍他,看着他伸出舌尖温柔地舔拭茎身,轻轻翻搅任由温热的口腔吞没一切,如此画面让李承鄞快要疯了,他想现在就抓住他,将他拖入欲望之中,狠狠咬碎甚至撕烂,这样他就是我李承鄞的.

  


思至此,口中炽热如铁的性器又肿胀一分,硕大的前端顶着他的喉头,让顾剑难受的泛泪,略略退出,含住湿漉漉的前端深吮甚至搅抿,他吃的津津有味,一时间,四周只闻情色的水渍声跟粗重的喘息声.

  


难以言喻舒爽..欲望彻底占据了李承鄞,让他再也忍不住了 『你快起来,朕要出来了 ....』

  


顾剑根本就不理他,迅速的含住前端刻意挑逗磨蹭,用力吸吮让茎身完全没入整个喉头内,极致的快感让李承鄞低吼一声,他不能控制的紧握顾剑的肩膀挺进下身,浑身紧绷下,大量的白浊全都射入顾剑的嘴里.

  


李承鄞不敢沉浸在余韵太久,他连忙搀扶起顾剑,慌张说道 『有没有噎到你,快!...快吐在这里.』

  


顾剑拿起帕子擦干嘴角,蹙眉说道 『好腥喔...』

  


知道他吞下自己的东西,李承鄞立刻羞红了脸,害臊的开口解释 『废话,朕一直憋着..等你等了大半个月,当然就..』

  


『没关系,其实一点也不腥..不过你很满意吧! 你能不能别生我的气.』

  


李承鄞看着脸上仍泛着红润的顾剑,眼角还挂着难受的泪痕,心一软,他将顾剑拥入怀中,一面说着 『好! 朕不生气,不过..下不为例,你以后要说话算话,不可以为了其他的事情,耽搁到回宫的时间,朕既然答应你,让你年年出宫代替药王谷参加武林大会,当然也可以把它收回,不许你出宫半步.』

  


顾剑笑了笑,他环抱李承鄞的腰际,接着说 『好! 我都依你的.』

  


此时此刻,两人相拥,纵使不言不语,也明白自己是对方心中最深的羁绊,能相守相拥就是彼此最大的幸福.

  


这时偏偏有人不解风情,捏着对方的下巴,冷冷问道 『等等,表哥你还没交代,这熟练的口技...是谁教你的,到底有谁碰过你.....朕必须让他死...』

  


顾剑愣愣地笑着,装作无辜的模样,说道『我发誓!! 没人教我..这几天我是自己含着黄瓜练习的.』

  


『你死定了.....』

  


顾剑拨开他的手,觉得自己十分无辜,摸着酸痛的下巴,小声抱怨 『我又怎么了? 不是让你舒服了吗?? 我含得下巴都快掉下来了.』

  


李承鄞霸道的捧回他的脸,霸道的对他宣示自己的权力,任谁也不能侵犯 『你宁愿含黄瓜,也不愿跟我一起练习,就算是第一次的练习...你也只能含我的.』

  


闻言,顾剑不禁一脸吃惊,直呼 『你连黄瓜都要计较...李承鄞你简直是个大醋桶.』

  


不只如此,让人吃惊的还在后头.

  


李承鄞见他毫无防备之心,一瞬之间,他手指微屈缠上顾剑的手臂,动作迅如雷电,顺势外旋借力施压.

  


此举竟让武力高强的顾剑动弹不得,真不愧是绝妙高超的小擒拿手!

  


顾剑脸色一沉使力挣脱,无奈却被困得更紧,李承鄞不容许顾剑反抗,他又使巧技将顾剑完全压制.

  


此刻,顾剑单膝跪地,打从他习武以来从未如此狼狈,他死命瞪着对他施加压力的人,恶狠狠地吼着 『李承鄞..你这个混帐东西!!你居然用小擒拿手对付我.』

  


李承鄞可没被他吓唬住,他越好强越反抗,越能激起李承鄞征服的欲望,凑近他的耳边轻咬一口,喃喃说道 『你以为我饿了这么久,才发泄一次...够打发吗? 至少要让表哥三天下不了床,朕才能通体舒畅...』

  


瞬息之间,顾剑被李承鄞一肩扛起,打包带回寝殿.

  


约莫半个时辰,一阵淫声浪语从寝殿传出...

  


『说...朕跟黄瓜哪一个让你最舒服.』

  


『李承鄞你又在发什么疯..』

  


李承鄞残忍的将勃发之势,缓缓从顾剑的内腔退出,每一次的磨蹭都带给顾剑无上的快感,绵延无尽的酥麻让他瘫软到发出难受的啜泣声.

  


李承鄞无视着他的痛苦,伏在他裸露的背上,似笑非笑的说着 『你不说...朕就不给你....』

  


面对李承鄞的压迫,顾剑根本就不吃这一套.

  


道高一尺魔高一丈!! 顾剑这个魔更懂得,如何让李承鄞失控,他转身抬起羞愤的脸庞,眼眶含水却又倔强不认输,毅然决然地推开李承鄞,却勾得李承鄞急躁的扑上来,急不可耐的又将坚硬如铁的昂扬送进去,每一下的推进都让顾剑浑身颤抖,他难耐的攀住李承鄞的身躯,放纵自己与他相缠,双双沉沦在抽动的快感里,彼此之间是难舍难分,直到一股灼热强烈的射进他的体内.

  


待到余韵散去,李承鄞怜惜地搂住早就昏睡的顾剑,在他的唇上亲昵一吻,喃喃说道 『表哥你又让我失控了,你要朕如何再放开你...没有你..我真的会死.』

  


翌日,皇帝下了一圣旨,从今往后宫中上下,不得食用黄瓜,钦此.


End file.
